


Kobayashi

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance [20]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk forms a team with one goal in mind - to beat the unbeatable Kobayashi Maru simulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kobayashi

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.

Year three began as did the countdown to Kirk's goal of completing his training by the end of the year. He was well on track to do it except for just one thing. The Kobayashi Maru simulation. Kirk was fixated on it. Or obsessed, in McCoy's opinion, which he expressed on their way to the Academy nursery.

"Dammit, Jim - we might as well rename the Kobayashi Maru to Moby Dick and assign you the role of Ahab. No-one's ever beaten it."

"Didn't you tell me once that it was once considered impossible for a human runner to break the four minute barrier? Anything can be beaten, Bones. It hasn't been before because no-one has found the right approach yet. With that in mind, I've invited a few folks to our room."

"You didn't use Joanna to lure anyone in again, did you?"

"I may have mentioned that she'd be here, but that isn't anyone's primary reason for coming. I think. That reminds me, when she's older, I still owe Jo-Jo for finding out Uhura's first name for me. Who knew she had a thing for kids?"

"Kids and Vulcans. Talk about a mixed bag."

McCoy shook his head as he entered the care facility and knelt down to watch Joanna's face light up when she saw them. She was walking better, but at eighteen months, the word toddler still applied. The woman in charge, an older Betazoid woman named Rashea Jal, followed over smiling. She and McCoy had gotten along from the second he threatened a very nasty death to anyone that touched his sister the wrong way and her telepathy told her that his threat wasn't just for show.

Rashea moved over to Kirk, who wrapped an arm around her waist. One advantage he'd found to accompanying McCoy to the nursery was the Betazoid woman - who was both very experienced and very willing to share her knowledge. It had given Kirk a new level of respect for telepaths.

Rashea watched as Joanna very animatedly tried to tell McCoy about her day. It also amused Kirk to no end that Joanna was calling her big brother by what sounded very much like an attempt to say Bones.

"Joanna will be missed when she leaves for the Fontana Institute. Are you sure you want to send her so far away, Doctor McCoy?"

Lifting Joanna up, McCoy shrugged.

"She can't come with me into space yet and I'm not leaving her anywhere that the remaining Darnells might get their hooks into her. The program there for gifted youngsters is said to be the best in the Empire and since she qualified? I'm hoping she'll thrive there while I'm away."

McCoy didn't notice because he was focused on Joanna, but Kirk didn't miss the wistful look in Rashea's eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it is the best option you have, Doctor. See you tomorrow."

Giving Rashea a slight squeeze and a whispered promise about meeting on another night, Kirk fell in behind McCoy as he carried Joanna out.

"You know, Rashea's really gotten attached to Jo-Jo, Bones."

"Yeah, I know, Jim. Jo's pretty attached to her as well. Why? What have you got churning around in that brain of yours?"

"Nothing to worry with right now, Bones. Come on. We need to get ready for company."

The group that was gathering were the ones that Kirk had hand-picked to run the Kobayashi Maru simulation with him. The team included McCoy, Gaila, Chekov, Uhura and a cadet that Kirk had recognized as another Tarsus IV survivor, Kevin Reilly. They had come together, then melded in ways McCoy would never have guessed. Uhura and Gaila were already roommates, but Uhura and Chekov clicked together almost immediately and were exchanging favorite knife techniques within the first hour of meeting.

Joanna was happily settled on her 'Aunt Ny' as Kirk started the conversation going.

"Alright. We all went through the simulation once in assigned teams and then we went through it the last time together. Everybody make notes?"

Nodding brightly enough to make her red curls bounce, Gaila pulled out her PADD from behind her.

 "I've got a few ideas jotted down."

Everyone else made similar comments before Kirk held his hand up.

"Before we go any further - everyone knows the risk, right?"

Reilly smiled broadly.

"Totally worth it if we become the first team to complete the Kobayashi Maru."

McCoy looked at Uhura.

"Are you sure about this, Nyota? Spock might be kind of miffed that you're helping beat his simulation."

"Are you kidding, Len? Anyone that thinks Vulcans don't brag has never heard him go on about how unbeatable his programming for the simulation is. A dose of humility would do him good. Besides, Vulcans really go at it hot and heavy when they're trying not to act frustrated."

That got a wince from every male in the room, but McCoy voiced the common sentiment.

"Way, way too much information sharing, lady."

Kirk started to chuckle after that, pulling out his own PADD.

"So, it's all to the good. We become the first team to beat the Kobayashi Maru and Uhura gets to have a wicked time in the aftermath. Let's get to brainstorming, people."

By the time they were satisfied with their plans, McCoy had already put Joanna to bed. Everyone passed by where she was sleeping on their way out - she had become a mascot of sort for the group.

Stretching as the door shut behind the last one, Kirk grinned over at McCoy.

"You know if anyone tried anything with Jo-Jo, they'd probably look like they got into a fight with a porcupine even before you managed to get your hands on them."

"So long as they look like a porcupine before they get their hands on Jo, fine."

"And you say I sound possessive."

"You do. Never claimed that I wasn't the same way, did I?"

Chuckling, Kirk ordered the lights down.

"Get some rest, Bones. Tomorrow is going to be epic."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the core team assembled on the Bridge along with the first year cadets that were standing in for the non-vital roles, they took their positions. Uhura went to the Communications station, McCoy and Chekov took their places at the Helm, Gaila moved to the Science station and Reilly took the Tactical spot. While they each settled in, each was also entering in a small data chip and downloading them to their station. Individually, the codes going into the systems were nothing.

The test overseers were already talking about the sheer gall of this group of cadets requesting to retake the simulation for a third time. Few ever even requested a second try. They fell silent when the doors opened to admit Captain Pike, Commander Puri and Lieutenant Commander Spock. Pike just waved them back to their stations.

"Don't mind us. We're just here to observe the run through."

When Kirk stepped onto the Bridge, he was all smiles. He took the Captain's chair and gave a nod to indicate that they were ready to begin. The voice of the head overseer came over the speakers.

"Attention cadets: you are about to participate in the Kobayashi Maru simulation. The simulation details are as follows : the ISS Academy has received a request for assistance from the Kobayashi Maru, a merchant vessel carrying vital supplies for the Empire. For unknown reasons, the vessel diverged from its designated course, entered Klingon territory. It was fired upon and lost the ability to flee the region. The merchant ship is now rapidly losing hull integrity. Klingon ships in the area are assumed to be intent on salvaging the cargo for their own Empire. For this simulation to be passed successfully, your crew must recover the cargo for the Empire and return to Imperial space without loss of more than fifty percent of your crew or suffering the disabling of your ship. Simulation will commence now."

McCoy glanced over his shoulder at Kirk, who just gave him a wink. A faint smirk formed on McCoy's face as he turned back around to his panel as the simulation came to life.

Uhura's voice relayed the distress signal from the Kobayashi Maru, in which the merchant vessel relayed their condition as well as the supplies that were onboard and in route to the Empire. They also reported at least three Klingon warships were in their sensor range. Kirk took in the details and gave a nod.

"Miss Uhura, send back the message that we will be rendering assistance. Mister McCoy, bring us closer to their position. Mister Chekov, take helm control of the transporter. Mister Reilly, I want all weapons at ready. Miss Gaila, I want long-range scans on that vessel. Locate and verify that the cargo is still onboard and intact."

Everyone began to carry out their orders efficiently and the overseers nodded to themselves as the head overseer pressed the button to begin the next stage.

McCoy's voice rang out.

"Captain, we have two Klingon battle cruisers moving in an intercept course."

"Maintain our heading, Mister McCoy. Mister Reilly, full power to shields. Miss Gaila, do you have that reading for me?"

"I can make a basic scan, but we are still too far out for precise readings, Captain."

"Report as soon as you have that for me. Miss Uhura, try to raise the lead Klingon battle cruiser. Mister Chekov, the Kobayashi reported three Klingon vessels. Locate the third one."

"No response coming from any of the Klingon vessels, Captain."

"Captain Kirk, the third vessel is situated directly above the Kobayashi Maru."

"Captain, the other two Klingon vessels have come to a stop directly between our position and the Kobayashi. They are opening fire."

"Acknowledged, Mister McCoy. Mister Reilly, are the shields holding?"

"Aye, Captain, but they can only take this kind of punishment for so long."

"Maintain position."

Even as he spoke, Kirk slipped his own data chip into the console on his chair. The data string that downloaded from his made all of the other earlier inputs spring to life. The simulation area power dimmed briefly and then flared back to full as Kirk pulled out an apple that he had stashed in the Captain's chair earlier.

"Captain, I now have a lock on the cargo. Scanners show all materials are present and it would appear to be in an undamaged area of the ship."

"Mister Chekov, lock transporters onto the coordinates from Miss Gaila and beam the cargo directly into Cargo Bay 4. Mister Reilly, get the attention of the Klingons. I want them to put all power to their forward shields. Phasers only, but have the photon torpedoes ready to go."

"Aye, Captain."

"Cargo is now inside Cargo Bay 4, Captain."

"Thank you, Mister Chekov. Miss Gaila - rescan the Kobayashi to ensure no cargo remains onboard."

"No signs of any additional cargo, Captain."

"Mister McCoy, scanning report on the Klingon vessels."

"No signs of damages yet. They seem to have all their power to the shields facing us."

"Miss Uhura, still no response?"

"None, Captain."

"Close hailing frequency. Mister Reilly, lock on target Kobayashi Maru. One photon torpedo aimed dead center at her Engine room."

"Locked, sir."

"Fire."

As the Kobayashi Maru exploded, the shrapnel from her struck the Klingon vessel over her as well as two that had their backs to her. McCoy called out the report.

"Damage to all three Klingon vessels, critical damage to the one that was closest to the explosion, sir."

"Mister Reilly, fire photon torpedoes at the Klingons. First shot to the critical one."

In short order, the ISS Academy was the only intact ship remaining. Kirk took a bite out of his apple, surveying the simulated carnage showing on the viewscreen with satisfaction. Smiling, he gave a nod to the Helm.

"Mister McCoy, Mister Chekov - set a course for the nearest base that we can relay the cargo over to. Damage report, Mister Reilly?"

"Our shields held, Captain. We took a little shaking, but nothing worse."

"Miss Uhura?"

"Reports coming in from all decks, Captain. Some minor injuries reported, but nothing else."

As the simulated ship re-entered Imperial space, the computer voice broadcast over the speakers.

"Simulation Kobayashi Maru statistics. All objectives satisfied. Simulation complete."

If there was such a thing as cold fire, that was what Pike saw in Spock's eyes as he moved to the console and immediately began scanning the program banks.

"What they did was impossible within the parameters of the test. There was no such option allowed within the programming."

Pike and Puri exchanged amused glances as Spock looked from his console to the simulated Bridge where Gaila was draped over Kirk and McCoy was standing easily with an arm around Uhura's waist. The six were obviously enjoying their victory as the first-year cadets buzzed around them as fans would football heroes after a big win.

The sight of McCoy and Uhura together seemed to be a final straw, though the only way to tell was by the way Spock's hands were tightly clenched. Spock concluded that he had been far too lenient two years ago. This time, he would prove that those original charges of cheating had been valid. This time, he was going to bring the so-called 'unholy alliance' down.


End file.
